Luna
Luna is very caring and mature. She is the oldest member of the team. She seems to like going into the Delta state the least. She has visions of the future. Biography SPOILERS She was dating Martin in her past but broke up at some point before the start of the series. She used to work in a bank but her sister was hit by a car after a robbery gone wrong. In First Contact part 1, She was lecturing others about not putting things where they need to be in The apartment, when she has a vision of a train crash, they see it on the T.V. She joins the discussion about how they're memory loss caused problems. When talking about what to do about John Weller and the Rifter who acquired him, she expresses doubt that the Delta state is real, which the others disagree with. Later, while working at Jerzy K's she is annoyed when Martin reads her mind and lectures him about it. Martin claims there is a connection between them, but Luna ignores him. She has another vision and Claire asks if she's alright, but she ends up leaving the apartment as Claire cannot convince her to stay. Later, she returns for her sweater, but Brodie is in the apartment and talks to her about why she left. She admits to being scared, but Brodie reassures her. Brodie then informs her that her fiends are in danger and she goes to rescue them. She is successful and they go to another area of the Delta state. When a car that someone who looks like Luna's driving about to hit them. In First Contact part 2, she is shocked and Phillip saves her from getting ran over. She begins to ramble as well as Claire and Phillip. They eventually leave the Delta state where Brodie explains what happened to them. Later, Luna and Claire discuss what they saw. Claire says that there is no way Luna would hurt someone and Luna jokingly says that Claire would have to be very angry to. After finding where Weller's acache is likely to be, Luna wonders what happens if they go somewhere that doesn't exist in the Delta state. In the Delta state, rifter-Weller calls Luna the troubled one. Luna, Martin and Phillip go and after having to learn how to, they successfully free the acache. In A Case Study, she is taking a psychology class at a university when she sees her classmate being acquired. She tries to get Phillip to come but when he refuses due to having a cold, Claire comes. After, Luna goes to Professor Dang's lecture for clues. Luna hears him talk about parallel realities and takes notice of his rough appearance. Luna is concerned when Martin says he's taking the role of manager of a band, but Martin brushes off her concerns and the matter is dropped. Luna and Phillip go Delta but leave quickly as Phillip is in danger there. She is angry upon finding out that Martin left when he had promised to stay. Luna and Phillip go to Professor Dang's apartment and on the way, discuss what Phillip saw. Phillip confesses he likes talking to Luna about things like that. They find Professor Dang unconscious and learn that Professor Stork is a rifter and Claire is in danger. Luna calls Martin who admits he left Claire alone. Luna and Phillip realize that they have to risk going Delta near a soon-to-be rifter to save Claire. They are successful and when Claire is still mad at Martin, Luna advises her that he learned his lesson. In The Reading, Luna is watching Chantelle's show and admits that she does get it right fairly often. They then discover that Claire was the one asking about a boy on the show. Luna admits she called Chantelle about him as well and tells Claire that Chantelle said the same thing. Later, she is talking to Claire and gets offended when Claire says the idea of her and Martin dating would be funny. When Martin comes into the room and asks where Phillip is, she realizes along with the others, that Phillip went to Chantelle and goes to stop him. They find Phillip unconscious and Chantelle dead. Brodie comes and tells her and the others about Sven and Maria Phillip convinces her to go Delta with him and when Phillip is trapped on the other side of a large gap with the two rifters, she tries to convince him to jump and when he eventually does, they leave. Personality She is very kind and mature. She can also be a bit high-strung and serious. Relationships Martin Her and Martin used to date but ended it before the start of the series. This rarely affects their friendship though and Luna will often try a more level- headed approach to Martin's confrontational attitude. They are good friends Claire Luna and Claire's relationship isn't often strained by the fact that Martin used to date Luna and is now dating Martin. When something is off, they often discuss it with each other first. They have almost a sisterly bond. Phillip Phillip is almost like a younger brother to Luna. At one point, Phillip even tells Luna that it's not the same talking about issues with the others. Brodie Luna trusts Brodie and defends his actions when Martin has doubts. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}